


Friendly Fire

by AslansCompass



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, Leena lives, Season 4 AU, evil artie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Claudia, not Leena, found Artie in the Bronze Sector.  Without Leena's confrontation, Artie failed to break out of his delusions regarding Brother Adrian.  Instead, his journey to Germany and the remains of Warehouse 8 further fractures his soul. Will the rest of the team stop him in time? Or will they have to choose between saving the world and rescuing their friend?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Friendly Fire

Claudia paused on the edge of the Bronze Sector, holding the Farnsworth up to her mouth. "Artie's in there alright. But he's not making any sense. He's talking, but I don't see--"

"Get out of there!" Leena ordered.

"What, why? What's wrong?"

Leena's voice crackled through the speaker like a whip. "Get out of there, now! It's not safe."

"What do you mean? It's just Artie."

But their conversation had already drawn Artie's attention. He whirled around. "Run, Claudia!"

He turned to face the bronzer. "I swear, by everything dear, if you touch one hair on her head..." The words tried to be threatening. But the wobble in Artie's voice betrayed his terror.

Claudia's fingernails dug into her palms, nearly drawing blood. "Artie...there's nobody there."

"What? But--" 

In that moment, his whole posture changed. His shoulders slumped; he took a step backwards. "Just me?" He waved his hands wildly, turning in circles like a gyroscope. "But Brother Adrian....he was just...he sent those gifts...."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Claudia interrupted. "Just, just, calm down, alright. The others will be back soon; we can help. I'll call Mrs. Frederic; you can talk to Leena. She's right here," she offered Artie her Farnsworth. 

"I've been watching you for a while now. You've been restless, irritable; now you're shouting at thin air."

Artie ignored it. He was talking faster and faster now. "So now you've got Leena on your side, is that it? Not surprising, McPherson had her once before. But Claudia? Really? They got you to spy on me?"

"No, I wouldn't--Artie, I swear, I don't know what you're talking about. I would never turn against you. Or the Warehouse."

"But you have."

"In the past. I was young and stupid and I blamed you for Josh. I thought I was alone, but I'm not. Not anymore. I belong here now."

"No." Artie said, his voice clear and cold. "You don't."

* * *

Leena double-checked her Tesla as she she approached the Bronze Sector. If Artie was still there--

The Farnsworth had cut out during Artie's rant, but she'd heard enough to freeze her blood in its veins. Whatever had happened to Artie, whatever sort of break he'd had, he was dangerous.

And she'd sent Claudia into the Warehouse alone. 

Something was lying on the floor.

No--someone.

Claudia's green tank top was dark with blood. She lay on the floor, one hand limply on her chest. 

"Claudia? Claudia, are you alive?" Her aura was faint, barely visible. Leena knew auras could linger--some of the artifacts still bore memories of their makers. But this time--

"Leena?" The word was barely audible. It might not have even been her name.

"Claudia, I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? But I have to get an Artifact first." Getting the paramedics would take too long; Claudia would bleed out first. Leena knew the rules about using the Warehouse for personal reasons, but she'd take that risk. "Let's get some pressure on that wound."

Leena picked up Claudia's arm, setting it gently on her abdomen. Claudia moaned, unclenching her fist to reveal a scrap of fabric. 

Leena gasped. She recognized that silk--it was Denys' cravat. _Pioneer_ _of human blood transfusions._ "Where did you get that?"

"Desk....thought you..." 

"Tell me later." She ordered. "Just hang on."


End file.
